Half Sack Epps
Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps was a prospective member of the Club but was going to be a full patch (before his death) which often resulted in Half-Sack being hazed and given undesirable tasks. The other members generally had a good natured attitude towards Half-Sack when giving him these difficult tasks . Biography Kip Epps, (also called Eddie, by Gemma) a native of Charming, California, served in the United States Army during the Iraq War. He lost a testicle whilst serving in Iraq, prompting the nickname "Half-Sack". A surprisingly formidable fighter, he was also the Junior Lightweight Champion of the Armed Forces boxing competition. After leaving the military, he returned to Charming and began prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club and worked as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow auto shop. He was also a vegetarian. Season One To distract the police from their activities, Jax, Chibs, Juice and Half-Sack acquired two dead bodies from the local morgue and set them up in a fake shoot-out. The set-up shooting is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics, a local skinhead gang. On the way back to town, they were cut off on the road by a man driving a red muscle car. They later caught up with this man at a petrol station and beat him up. The driver then pulled out a pistol and attempted to shoot Jax, but was wrestled to the ground and then killed by the Pakistani shop keeper who hit him with a fire axe. They then stole the CCTV tapes and fled the scene. While working at the auto shop one day, Half-Sack told Tig that Clay's wife, Gemma, was a MILF. Unknown to him, however, Clay was in ear shot. Later on, at the Devil's Tribe's patch-over party, he met a woman named Cherry and the couple seemed to be in love. Clay pulled rank, as he is the club president, and slept with Cherry as revenge for earlier. The club entered him into a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he was trained by Chibs, who insisted that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This meant that Cherry was kept away from him. To test Cherry's loyalty to Half-Sack, Bobby tried to have sex with her at his house, but she refused his advances. At the competition, he reached the final but was then told to take a dive by Chibs and Tig because they had bet on his opponent. He agreed, but then saw Clay and Cherry hugging at ring-side. This brought on a sudden surge of rage and he knocked his opponent out. He was then told that he owes the club $35,000. In a bid to pay back the money, help the club and earn his patch, he stole an ambulance, which he planned to sell. The club dismissed this stunt as pointless and unnecessarily risky, however. The ambulance eventually did come to good use when Cameron Hayes of the True IRA was shot and wounded by the Mayans. His girlfriend, Cherry, was arrested, but later broken out of jail. She was then smuggled into Canada by Happy. After Piney's daughter-in-law, Donna Winston, was killed by the One-Niners (or so it seemed), Piney traveled to Oakland to get revenge. Jax sent Half-Sack to follow him and to stop him from doing anything unnecessary. However when they got to Oakland, Half-Sack was unable to stop him going into a Niners bar and starting a fight. It ended in a hostage situation, with Piney holding Gill at gun-point. When Jax and Chibs later arrived and tried to stop Piney from causing any more trouble, Half-Sack grabbed the gun from him. They later held a meeting with Laroy, the Niners leader, who told them that it wasn't him or his gang who killed Donna. The season ended with Half-Sack and the rest of SAMCRO attending Donna's funeral. Season Two At the beginning of the second season, Half-Sack was still a prospective member trying to get into SAMCRO. He seemed to have a more prominent role in some of the club's dealings, often going on runs/errands with the other members. However, he was still the most likely member to be given surveillance duties. After a short absence, Half-Sack returned to the clubhouse, revealing that he had the surgery to receive a prosthetic testicle. Soon after the surgery, Half-Sack began feeling discomfort. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and enlisted Tara's help who informed him that his testicles were severely swollen due to infection, a possible side effect of the surgery. In "The Culling" Half-Sack reveals that his body rejected the prosthetic. Soon after, Clay and some of the others have a discussion on how they feel about patching Half-Sack into the club. They all agree that he would be a good addition to their ranks. Clay remarks that he has "Half a sack, shitload of balls". Half-Sack later participates in an organized brawl with L.O.A.N. as one of SAMCRO's ten best fighters. In the season two finale, Half-Sack was tasked with watching over Gemma and Tara, but he couldn't prevent Gemma from exacting revenge on Polly Zobelle. He returned to Jax's home, not knowing that he was followed by Cameron Hayes. After Hayes threatened to kill Abel Teller with a kitchen knife, Half-Sack rushed at him only to be stabbed and killed. His death was discovered by Jax, Opie, and Chibs. In the first episode of season 3, he was awarded his full colors posthumously and buried as a fully patched member of the club. Trivia *Half-Sack is the first main character to die in the series. Appearances Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters